Ella
by Kuromi Seki
Summary: Reiji era un espécimen raro de mujer. All x Fem!Reiji.
1. Chapter 1

**Holi~ si alguien lee mis fics solo quiero avisar que habrá un cambio en mia fics, algunos continuaran, otros se eliminarán.**

 **Este es regalo para RavenWhite97 por un SUMERMEGAHIPER Favor y salvada de trasero en cosas académicas, te amo Raven!**

 **Ella.**

 **Ruki.**

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces iba que la Sakamaki suspiraba de frustración, debía ser realmente difícil llevar ella sola las riendas de toda esa bola de idiotas a las que llamaba hermanos. Reiji puso su mirada en él y con notorio desagrado hizo una pequeña reverencia y solto un seco "Lamento lo que hizo mi hermano".

Kanato había estado molestando a Azusa y en uno de sus constantes abusos -que Yuma trataba de suprimir pero no podia estar pegado a Azusa siempre- llegaron a los golpes, los testigos dijeron que todo fue problema de Kanato dejando a Azusa como la víctima, asi que Reiji en nombre de su hermano le toco que disculparse con él.

Con lo poco que se inclino Reiji logró ver la piel de su cuello que siempre estaba escondida debajo de su largo cabello, Reiji era bonita, sería tonto negarlo, incluso cuando tenia el ceño fruncido y esa expresión de asco.

-Acepto tus disculpas, solo espero que no vuelva a pasar- Reiji se enderezó y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, _no volverá a pasar_ \- la rabia disimulada en su comentario le dio a conocer que Kanato recibiría un severo castigo, bueno, se lo merecía.

Ambos abandonaron la sala del director, los tacones de Reiji resonaron en el pasillo vació mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a él. Ruki se lo pensó dos veces y decidió no dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-Sakamaki- los pasos de Reiji se detuvieron pero no lo miró. -Ya que fue tu familia la que se metió con la mia... -Habló mientras caminaba en dirección a la chica -Sería bueno que me lo recompensaras-

-¿Ha? Ni pienses que voy a disculparme de nuahh! Suéltame!- El Mukami la sujeto de un brazo y la arrastro por el pasillo mientras Reiji jaloneaba su brazo.

-No, tendrás una cita conmigo, Sakamaki Reiji, asi pagaras tu deuda-

-¡¿Qué?!-

 **(/-/-/-/)**

 **Me quedo medio flojo, pero espero que te haya gustado Raven, lo publico de madrugada en mi prepa, perdón si salen errorcitos Dx. Iran saliendo al azar, pero pienso dejar a Shu al final xD**

 **Si les gustó dejen reviews!**

 **Matta-nee~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esto estaba desde el viernes, pero mis practicas se metieron en medio Dx, lo siento.**

 **Ella.**

 **Subaru.**

Al pequeño Subaru le gustaba reflejarse en sus ojos, su tono magenta le brindaban esa comprensión y -hasta cierto punto- el cariño que su madre no podía darle.

A él le gustaba acariciar su largo cabello purpura, enrollarlo en sus dedos, alaciarlo, y dejar en sus manos el agradable olor del acondicionador.

Su pasatiempo, en las tardes que Reiji estudiaba, era buscar las más hermosas rosas del jardín, siempre las separaba en dos ramos, uno para su madre y uno para su hermana. Entraba a hurtadillas a su habitación y dejaba las rosas sobre la cama, siempre había querido esconderse en las sombras y esperar a que Reiji regresara. Quería ver su rostro al ver el obsequio, pero al final la cobardía le ganaba y salía huyendo.

Subaru amaba tanto su tacto, cada vez que hacía algo bien esa delicada mano se posaba sobre sus mejillas o acariciaba su cabello. Reiji tenía las manos suaves, más de una decena de veces deseó poder apresar esas manos entre la suyas y darles un beso, tal y como hacían los príncipes cuando se despedían de sus princesas en los libros humanos que a veces era obligado a leer por su hermana.

A Subaru le gustaba verla cocinar, su usual rostro molesto cambiaba a uno relajado y parecia incluso, que le era divertido cocinar. Ver como su cabello recogido en una alta coleta se mecía de un lado a otro mientras mezclaba ingredientes, sacaba y metia charolas al horno era mejor que cualquier espectáculo.

Todo eso y un montón de cosas más le gustaba al Subaru niño de su hermana.

Aun le gustaban.

Pero, ahora que Subaru había crecido, podía decir con total seguridad, sin titubear, que lo que más atesoraba, mas le gustaba, mas **amaba** de su querida hermana, era su sonrisa verdadera.

Ahora que tiene el derecho de apresarla en sus brazos, de ya no solo fantasear con tocar sus manos, sino que ahora tiene permiso de recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo y poder besar sus labios suaves, robarle suspiros y sobre todo robarle sonrisas. Sonrisas de verdad. Tener a una persona que amar y que esta le correspondiera lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Reiji lo hacia feliz.

Porque Subaru siempre amó, ama y amará a Reiji.

 **(...)**

 **¿Muy cursi? ¿Muy corto? ¿Dx? Lo siento Dx**

 **Espero que te haya gustado Raven~ lo hago con cariño *Inserte emoticón de corazoncito***

 **El siguiente ya esta en borrador. No tardara mucho.**

 **¡Matta-nee!**


End file.
